In smartphones, the user input device is typically a software-implemented virtual keyboard displayed by a touchscreen of the smartphone. To assemble or type a word, a user touches the touchscreen at positions corresponding to the keys of the keyboard associated with the letters of the word. The keys displayed by the touchscreen are normally smaller than the keys of a typical computer keyboard. Thus, it is more common for a user to type a wrong letter on a touchscreen of a smartphone than on a conventional keyboard.
There is a need for an improved or alternative technique for assembling a word using a keyboard displayed on a touchscreen.